Dropping in On Jack Sparrow isn't a Good Idea
by Dragonflygirl804
Summary: When an girl does back in time and finds herself with Jack Sparrow in his desprate attempt to get his pearl back, yet once again, what will happen? This may be a sticky situation for both of them. Can they work together to get Jack's ship back, or will th


Summery: What will happen when a kind of outcast girl is pulled into the past, back to a time when there where pirates and grand balls? Abigail loved the past, even wished she where part of it, in her senior year of high school she becomes intrigued by pirates and can't learn enough about them, meeting one would be the most incredible thing, right? Maybe but, Captain Jack Sparrow, he's a little out there and when he is mad will stop at nothing to get what is rightfully his, he is a little different from what Abigail might expect, even if she wasn't expecting to fall into the past. For Jack Sparrow having a teen girl from the future drop in on him in the midst of a problem he never expected to occur again could be a bit of a sticky situation . . . for both of them . . .  
  
A/n: Hey readers, hope you like the first lil' bit of this, it might be a tad bit boring but, the first chapter will be good I promise. So bear with me will ya? I hope so, well her we go. Reader's be warned though, I maybe taking a break from writing for a month, maybe not, but if I do because of school right now, I will post the first real chapter to this and I will make it long I promise. I think there are 30 real school days left so I'm excited but we have more projects to do . . . errr! Well on with it I guess, see ya alls later.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Abigail wasn't like most girls, she was short. She was shorter than most girls her age but, it suited her well, the fact of her constantly trying to be invisible from people. She had long black hair she could hide herself under and the most stunning bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale white, making her want to stay inside a lot. Most people didn't like her because she was fascinated with the past, she didn't want to enter the future. Sometimes she wondered if perhaps she was from a past life in the 1700 hundreds, perhaps early 1800 hundreds. She never felt like she fit in with people she went to school with, the people she saw walking in her neighborhood, even her parents. They just didn't understand why she buried her head in books, why she lost herself in movies, and why she hated being social with others.  
  
The fact of it all was that Abigail just wanted to be left alone. She liked history and reading and the only movies she watched where ones bases on the past or made in the past, she loved a good romance story as well. Though she was quite and withdrawn from many things Abigail loved to be silly and different than the people around her. The few friends she had seemed to understand her and liked knowing someone different than your average teen girl. She dressed in the most peculiar get-ups sometimes and it felt right.  
  
Her closest friend was Lizzie Carmichael. She had strawberry blond hair and brown eyes that twinkled with golden sparkles as some people said. She was thin and beautiful, all the guys wanted her, Lizzie was known by every one who ever attended their high school; Westfield High of Fairfax, Virginia. It was always funny seeing them together because they where so different yet, they fit so well together. Lizzie could be herself with Abigail and Abigail could do anything she wanted with Lizzie without be looked at strangely.  
  
When Abigail turned 18, her senior year in high school, she found her knew area of interest; pirates. They where outcast, thieves, murderers and all so different from the normal people of their time, in an odd way Abigail could relate herself to them. She began researching all manner of things on them and reading as much about them as possible. Her friends thought her a little odd to be so obsessed with such a thing but, didn't make much of a big deal about it.  
  
One night Abigail and her friend Lizzie came home from shopping, something she never did on her own. In fact she never did it at all unless Lizzie dragged her to the mall. She was exhausted from walking so much, trying on new cloths, just the whole thing. She plopped herself down on the couch in her basement. It was one of those old couches, covered in really cheep plaid material from back in the 60's-70's era. Dust flew up around her and she desperately tried to push it away with arms failing around her head. Lizzie held back a laugh and finally plopped down next to her.  
  
The room was incredibly cold and the only carpeting the room had was the dirty rug covering the concrete floor near the couch. Lizzie and Abigail took their shoes off and threw them at the wall. They burst out laughing when Lizzie's muddy boot made a big foot print on the already stained wall. They had walked into the house just after it snowed and there was mud all over the driveway from where Abigail's dad has shoveled some away. The lamp in the room gave off a very low voltage of light. The two sat in the dim room holding their stomachs as they ached in pain from laughing just because they could, because it made them feel good.  
  
The two lay on the dusty couch, one of them couching or sneezing every once in a while. After Lizzie had fallen asleep Abigail turned off the TV and the lamp. She walked upstairs to go read a little before she went to bed, she wasn't feeling tired, though everyone else must have because not one person was up in her house. When she reached her door it was slightly open, her night light on and her desk looked as if it had been riffled through quickly and then left. It seemed quite strange considering she didn't have any pets and her brother was way past doing such childish things.  
  
"What the heck happened in here . . .?" she asked herself. She went to her desk and saw nothing missing, at first. However when she went to get her new book on pirates it was missing. "I know I put it there this morning!" she cried unhappily, was she loosing her mind? She shook her head and went to her backpack, not there, then to her closet, not there either. She checked the last possible place her night stand and dresser, nowhere was it to be found. "That's so weird . . ." she said sighing and throwing her body onto the springy bed. She bounced a little and turned her night light off, "So much for reading before I went to bed." Abigail closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. The next time she opened her eyes, she wouldn't be in simple Virginia any more . . . 


End file.
